PopularMMOs
PopularMMOs, also known as Pat or Patrick, is a Youtuber well-known for doing Let's Plays on Minecraft but has also played games such as Five Nights at Freddy's, the Impossible Quiz, Agar.io, and Slither.io. He joined Youtube on April 20, 2012. On May 6, 2015, he married a fellow YouTuber, GamingWithJen, who appears in all of his recent videos. On May 4th, 2019 the two split but will continue being friends and playing together. History Pat was born on November 25, 1988. As a kid, others bullied him because he was "fat", and he once hit a kid in the face with a book after the kid called him "fat". When he was one month old, the doctor said he needed to go on a diet. He was slightly over-weight, so, when he was about 7 or 8, he started running up a mountain everyday after school. Later, in middle school, Pat signed up for the gym and went every day. Very little is Known on His Life. Despite his Agar.io My Life Challenge. What fans have known is that he was married to GamingwithJen, has Persian Cat named, Cloud, plays Minecraft and Others. He Rarely talks Too Much about his past life even in Agar.io. He has Two Channels Beside PopularMMOs. One is PatVSTheWorld, while the other is called DungeonNooDadVenture. Both of those channels have 3 videos and hasn't uploaded anything for 4 Years. His Channels Most Famous Series is Epic Proportions, which as of June 2019 has not received a 10th season. Series * Lucky Block Bedwars * Epic Proportions * The Crafting Dead * Lucky Block Races * The Challenge Games * Reacting * Youtuber Challenge Games (Retired) * Mod Showcases * Hide and Seek * Custom Command Showcases * Custom Maps * Find the Button * Chunk Restore (Unknown) * Dropper Maps * Roblox * Five Nights At Freddy's (Retired) * The Impossible Quiz (Retired) * Minigames (Retired) * Minecraft Story Mode * Slither.io (Retired) * Explosive Challenge Games (Retired) * Burning Maps *100 Ways to Die (Retired) * Trolling Games (Retired) * Agar.io (Retired) * Mods VS Maps (Retired) * Mod Battles (Retired) * Mob Battles (Retired) * Skyblock (Retired) * World Of Warcraft (Retired) * Survival(Retired) *Vlogs *Runescape (Retired) *Atlantica (Retired) *Minecraft VS Roblox Quotes Trivia *He hasn't done any collaborations with any Youtubers, except GamingWithJen *He doesn't like social media *He was previously shy, until he joined YouTube *He sometimes starts singing I Believe I Can Fly *He is the leader of the In between on Chunk Restore *He is in the YouTubers hall of fame *He drops TNT, flint and steel, Baked potato's *He likes to yodel *He is in the YouTubers+ mod *He started playing ROBLOX on Febuary 3, 2018 *He has a Pet Cat thats a Persian Named, Cloud that has A Channel. *He Married with GamingwithJen. March 2015. *He said He has a Brother named, Bill. *He and Gaming with Jen announced their split on May 4th, 2019 Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:PopularMMOS Category:Pat Category:FuriousDestroyer Category:Chunk restore